Hard yet easy choices
by lxk
Summary: The only people who would know exactly what transpired on that icy, dark expanse would be Wade and herself, and even that was one too many for her taste. KimxRon. First fic ever, so please r&r. COMPLETE! WOOHOO!
1. Public displays of affection

Authors Note: I do not own any of the characters in this story, Kim Possible, et al, are property of The Walt Disney Company.

Ok, so, this is my first ever fanfic. I hope you'll like it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hard yet easy choices**

The bell rang in its usual tone, signaling the end of another lesson at Middleton High. The corridors were quickly filled with students hurrying to make the most of their lunch break before the next mind-numbingly boring class started.

"I still can't get my head around this interest thing", said a voice in the crowd. "There is just something off about it. It's -". Ron Stoppable paused in his rant.

"…Sick and wrong?" interjected Kim Possible, his best friend and girlfriend when the pause seemed to have lasted a little too long.

"I was going to say not chauncey, there KP. Sick and wrong is a bit strong."

"Well, to be fair, 'sick and wrong' is your go-to phrase in these matters." Ron smiled at how well his friend knew him.

"May be so, but I want to start branching my vocabulary. I mean, I'm a senior now. I should have started to sound just a bit smarter by now. Just a little", Ron remarked, hands in pockets.

"Well, considering that last year you would have said 'word inventory' instead of 'vocabulary', I think you're making progress." Kim smiled an encouraging smile.

"Thanks KP. Glad someone notices around here"

A tiny voice from one of the pockets of Ron's pants: "Hnk. Me too!"

"Aw, Rufus, my pal, I know you notice", Ron said, directing his voice at the naked mole rat who jumped out of his usual hiding place and onto Ron's shoulder.

"Anyway, what's so wrong – sorry – not chauncey about it? I mean, banks have to make money too." Kim was used to Ron expressing views that most times seemed… quite odd. At least at first glance. If you dug a little deeper into the mind of Ron Stoppable, there was usually an underlying wisdom or logic.

"I know that banks need to make money, but it just seems that it's not cool to charge someone for what should be an act of kindness. I mean, we've always been popularer than Team Impossible, and I like to think that some of it is because we don't charge anything. Popularer… that's not a word right?"

"Not really", answered Kim, while smiling at Ron's analysis of their popularity, "but I think you've got something there. Though I've always thought our popularity was more about you losing your pants all the time", she continued, punctuating her statement with a quick peck landing on Ron's cheek. Ron blushed a little, but smiled a big heartwarming grin, matching Kim's.

"POSSIBLE! CUT THAT OUT!" Barkin's loud voice boomed through the halls, drawing everyone's attention equally to himself and to Ron and Kim. He had let them get away with a kiss at last year's prom, but he was not going to tolerate it during normal school days.

"Sorry Mr. Barkin", mumbled Kim, embarrassed that she hadn't seen the vice-principal and all-subjects substitute teacher in the hallway. Barkin stared grimly at the pair for a few seconds, alternating his hard glare at Ron and Kim, before moving on to the mess hall. At the same time, Ron's and Kim's friend Monique approached.

"Hey, there love birds. Better be a little more careful with Barkin around, you know that, Stoppable", she ribbed her friends.

"One, it wasn't me he yelled at, it was Kim. Two, we didn't see him there and three…" He pulled Kim in for a kiss right on the lips, "I couldn't care less."

"Rooon" said Kim as her boyfriend's lips left hers, "as much as I like this, and I do, I can't afford to get stuck in detention today. The yearbook staff, you know."

"Ok, KP, I gotcha. No lip-locking 'til you're done with the… whatever it is the yearbook staff does. But after that-"

"Oh, I know", smiled Kim.

"Well, I don't know and I don't want to." said Monique, rolling her eyes at the couple. "I could imagine but… well, I don't want to do that either, frankly."

The trio reached Kim's locker. As she opened it, the screen immediately turned on, and Wade, the genius twelve year-old tech support greeted them, smiling as usual.

"Hey guys. School alright today?"

"Well, we're speedily working our way to detention the best way I can imagine", Kim responded while smiling at Ron, who blushed a little.

"Well, uhm, I, er… see", Wade responded. He was glad that Kim and Ron had finally gotten things together, but there had been a change in team dynamic that he had a little trouble coping with. He was a genius, but dealing with certain aspects of social life was not his strong side. "So, anyway, there's been a hit on your website. Duff Killigan's up to something in northern Sweden. He's taken over the Ice Golf Course there and… well, I'm not sure yet what he's doing."

"But if it's Killigan it's a sitch we need to take care of. Do you have a ride set up?" Kim asked, hoping that it could take a while to fix, so that she didn't miss any classes or the yearbook meeting.

"Sure, but you'll have to leave right away." Wade responded, happy to have steered the conversation away to more familiar ground. "Bruce Lemmini is flying out to study some of the local flora, but he can't be too late or he'll miss… some blooming of some flower."

Kim remembered the botanist Lemmini, who she'd rescued when an experiment in crossing a Venus flytrap and a sequoia went horribly wrong. Why anyone would have wanted to try something like that eluded her, but she'd gotten used to scientists with odd ideas.

" Ok, we'll get moving. Call if you hear anything else." Kim said to Wade, and the image disappeared. She turned to Ron. "Looks like we'll miss the rest of the day."

"Can't be helped ", Ron responded, as he, Kim and Rufus began moving toward the nearest exit.

"Hold it! Wait!" Kim and Ron were halted by Monique's voice. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Kim and Ron looked at each other, confused. They had their mission clothes in their backpacks; the ride was on its way. Kim tried "Uhm… Please and thank you?"

"No, not you Kim. Ron, did you forget that I have to borrow Rufus for my presentation on rodents in biology?" Monique stared at Ron with a frown that let him know she wouldn't give this one up without a fight. "My grade practically depends on this presentation! I need Rufus as a live example".

"Hnh hnh! Representative!" Rufus said, smiling at Monique. He had been proud to be chosen to be displayed as an exemplar for the entire rodent family of animals.

"Well, we can't just leave on a mission without him! He's a team member! And more useful than seems possible sometimes!" Ron responded. "Oh, come on–", Monique started

"Anything's possible for naked mole rat, Mon", Kim said supporting Ron. Rufus had always been a good little secret weapon, and many missions would have failed catastrophically if they hadn't had Rufus.

"You're facing a guy lobbing golf balls at you! He doesn't even have any henchmen! I'm sure you can take him without Rufus' help!"

Rufus looked up at Ron from the assigned mole rat pocket. Ron thought that Rufus seemed to try the puppy dog pout, which didn't work as well as it did coming from Kim. Still, it did its work.

"Oh, all right", Ron said. Rufus jumped out of the pocket and scurried to Monique. "But if they try any experiments on him, like… making him run in mazes, I'm gonna be a sour Ron."

"Now there's a threat", Kim said. "Let's go, Ron. Bye Monique! Bye Rufus!"

Hours later Kim would be glad that Monique had claimed Rufus for the day. The only people who would know exactly what transpired on that icy, dark expanse would be Wade and herself, and even that was one too many for her taste.


	2. Teeing off

Authors note: I apologize in advance to all Scots and people of Scottish descent for my attempt at writing a Scottish accent in this chapter. I think pirate would be a better description, but hey.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Killigan", Kim remarked, "just what made you decide to flip out this time? And in Sweden? Isn't that a bit off your usual stomping grounds?"

"Yeah, why here?" Ron interjected. "I mean, it's gotta be -5 degrees out here. That's cold enough for me, and I'm not the one wearing a kilt!"

Killigan hit another golf ball at Kim, but she avoided it easily. It exploded behind her. Right now she wished that Ron would, for a change, not draw attention to himself. When the first ball had sent them jumping in different directions, Ron had ended up by some kind of machine, complete with a control panel .Nothing strange about that, had they been in a lab or a lair, but they were currently out on a golf course covered completely on ice. While Kim was getting closer to the mad Scotsman, Ron was feverishly working to figure out some way to find out what the machine did and how it could be shut off. So Kim had to buy him some time.

"Ach, this dinnae affect me as easily ye would think, lad!" Killigan exclaimed. "Scotland can be mighty cold too, ye know! And to be honest about it, I'm nae dressed like a proper Scotsman right now." He lobbed another golf ball at Kim. She was getting a little too close for comfort.

"So didn't need to now that", Kim responded, jumping away. She was making progress at least, and had Killigan moving further away from the panel… and Ron. "But what are ye – you - trying to accomplish here? It's just a golf course, not anything special."

"Lass, it's the last straw, I tell ye! Golf is nae supposed ta be played on ice, or sand or anythin' other than grass! I've had enough with these tourist attractions, spitting in the face of the spirit of the game!" Killigan yelled angrily, while cursing himself for allowing Kim to lure him away from the panel.

"So you're just trying to destroy a golf course? Seems a bit… low on the "evil scheme"-rating." Kim asked, trying to make Killigan slip and give out some information they didn't have. Destroying a golf course was a bit minor league, even for someone like Killigan.

"Well, lass, the diamonds on display at the hotel was an extra incentive, I'll give ye that."

Made sense, Kim thought. The world-renowned Ice Hotel, located just beside course had a collection of priceless diamonds on display this week, under the theme "Ice on Ice".

"KP! I- I Think I got it! It's some sort of heating device! He's going to melt the course and the hotel!" Ron yelled, glad to have figured out a piece of machinery without accidentally pushing some self-destruct button.

"Can you disable it?" Kim yelled back, ducking a golf ball that almost hit her in the forehead.

"Blast ye, lad!" Killigan yelled. He stopped running, and planted a tee into the cold ice and placed a golf ball on it. He lowered his club, and Kim realized that against her hope, Killigan was aiming towards Ron.

She started running towards Ron, as she heard the distinct whack as Killigan's nine iron hit the ball. She dived to her right and managed to catch the ball mid air and throw it back at the Scotsman before landing on the ice. It exploded close by him, sending him flying into a pile of regular snow, which she supposed represented a bunker or something.

"Well, Killigan, I'd say you lost this round. And I don't allow mulligans." She smirked at the villain who was visibly uninjured if not down for the count. She turned around and saw Ron leaning against the heating machine/panel. "Are you ok, Ron?", she yelled, being a bit distance away.

Ron didn't answer. Kim was just going to yell again when she saw him fall onto the panel and then down to the ground. Her eyes widened in shock. "B-But… I caught it! It didn't get to him! Did I miss one?", she thought as she ran as fast as she could towards her boyfriend who lay on his back on the ice.

She arrived, but could immediately see that Ron did not have any injures that he would have if he'd been caught in a blast. She shook him for a bit, yelling his name. Ron's eyes were closed, and he was unresponsive, but he breathed and had a pulse.

"KILLIGAN! What did you-. " She turned around from her position on her knees beside Ron, and saw that Killigan had fled the scene.

She began to panic, not knowing what had happened until she saw something sticking out just underneath Ron's head. She pulled it out. It was the tee that Killigan had used in his final attempt to stop Ron. On the tip, which was sharp as a needle, was a single drop of blood. Ron's blood.

"Poison", she whispered, and for a moment, the panic she had begun to feel took over. Her eyes watered, she started sobbing Ron's name to see if maybe, just maybe she could get him to react. After about thirty seconds she came to her senses and pulled up her kimmunicator.

"Wade? Wade, please help me," she began to ramble, "I think Ron's been poisoned and he's not moving or doing anything and I don't-", she paused. "Just… what should I do?" Her attempt at calming down worked for a second, enough to listen to Wade.

Wade had never seen Kim panicking like this. As soon as he realized that Ron was in peril he understood why. If anything could send the normally calm and collected Kim Possible into such a state, it would be if Ron were injured. Cold shivers ran down his spine as he realized that now if ever, he needed to be as calm and cool as he could ever be.

"Send me an analysis, quickly", He responded. Kim slided a board out of the kimmunicator and rubbed the tee against it, hoping that not only Ron's blood but the poison would end up on the little piece on analyzing equipment. Her hands trembled uncontrollably as she did so.

"There, do you have anything?", she asked, way too soon to realistically expect an answer.

"Hold on…" Wade responded. "It's an experimental poison called Dellocain, made by The Fossing Corporation, it-"

"A cure, does it say anything about a cure?", Kim interrupted him, the panic starting to give way to hysteria.

"Hold on, I'm getting more..." Wade's fingers were darting across the keyboards, trying to find the relevant information; his eyes were not wavering from the screen to look at Kim, who now had tears running down her cheeks.

"For fuck sake, Wade, hurry up!" Kim yelled, finally betraying her inner turmoil. She had never yelled like that at Wade before, but right now she didn't care. The only thing she cared about was finding out what the cure was and get it to Ron before… she didn't want to think any further than that.

Wade was, surprisingly enough, not shocked at Kim's outburst. He was too focused on the screen no really notice. Suddenly, a paragraph with the headline "Anti-Dote" was visible, and he read it as fast as he could.

"Oh…. Oh lord", he whispered.

"What, what's the cure? Come on Wade, tell me!" Kim asked, trying to calm down so that she could find out what to do.

"Err… Kim…" Wade began. This was not going to be one of his best moments in life.


	3. Forced issues

Authors note: Ok, now we're getting into it. Mature themes start here!

"…There is a cure", Wade said. "Kim immediately felt a weight fall off her heart, but she began to feel it returning when Wade continued: "But it gets a. little… complicated."

"What, is it some rare flower or, or some untested chemical, or…", she didn't want to finish the sentence "is… is there not enough time?" Please, oh please, let it be a flower or a chemical, she added in her head.

"No, we have… enough time to cure him, and we don't need any rare item or anything." Wade knew that he was delaying the inevitable, but he couldn't bring himself to spell it out just yet.

"Then, I can just get him to a hospital and-", Kim's hope returned with a vengeance with Wade's reassuring words.

"No, that isn't an option, we only have two hours before Ron… dies, and we can't waste time on transport. Besides, the closest major hospital is three hours away by car, and I don't have a plane rounded up. Listen, I need to explain how this thing works-" Wade knew he needed to explain this quite precisely, as well as delicately, and was struggling to find the right words. "This poison works in two ways. One the one hand it puts the victim in a coma. That's not the real danger, but it also starts decaying the nervous system. Now-"Kim interrupted him, having just grasped that Ron was still in serious danger.

"Ok, so, how do we get rid of it? Am I supposed to MacGyver up a cure with snow and, and…" she looked around "...pine cones?"

"I'm getting there, Kim, calm down." Wade felt himself losing grip of the conversation. "The nerve decay can be stopped if the system is given… a jolt. Something that affects enough nerves in his body, that'll make the decay stop, after that, just the coma remains, but he'll come around in a couple of days."

"Ok, so how do we…" Kim stopped. "Oh god…" Pools of tears started to form in her eyes again. Wade couldn't bear too look as he awaited her response" "…I'm going to have to hurt him, aren't I? I'm going to have to-. " The thought of having to injure Ron made her feel sick to her stomach.

"No, that's not an option, you'd have to… hurt him enough to leave him crippled or in serious danger of bleeding out or something." Wade hade briefly considered the notion but found that it was simply too risky. He just wished that the other option wouldn't be as… emotionally crippling as the injury method would have been physically crippling. "You're going to have to… shock his nerves another way."

"But Wade, he's in coma! I can't yell at him or shock him in anyway beside hurting-." A lone thought entered into Kim's head. Her mother was, of course a brain surgeon, and had tried to impart some knowledge in the hope of getting Kim to at least consider a career in medicine. She had, however, sometimes problems with choosing exactly what information she would pass on. This was one of those occasions, as Kim's face reddened when her mother told her that humans were most sensitive to touch in places that had lot's of nerve endings such as the fingertips. Or, Dr. Anne Possible had casually said, the sexual organs.

"Are… are you saying that…" Kim's face seemed both to whiten and blush at the same time thought Wade. Wade himself was sure blushing by now, he thought. "…that I have to have… sex with Ron?" Kim finished. Of course she had considered, and, in fact hoped that they would take their relationship to the next step at some time in the future. She was in no rush to do it, however, and thankfully, neither was Ron. She wasn't sure that they would keep themselves until marriage, but she was sure that they would at least wait until college. And certainly not while he was unconscious! Wouldn't that make it… rape? While a million thoughts were rushing through her head, Wade responded.

"Yeah. That… seems to be the… best option." He was glad Kim had figured it out on her own. He could only imagine how Kim was feeling, but couldn't help but feeling relieved that it hadn't come to him saying it. Wade was a genius, but in many ways he was also just a twelve-year old boy, and subjects like these were a bit beyond him. He continued talking when he realized that Kim was a bit too stunned to talk." The surroundings were evacuated when Killigan attacked, and they won't return until someone gives the all clear. Killigan fled in some souped-up golf cart, and I don't think he'll-"

"It's cold", Kim mumbled. The ground was covered in ice and the air was enough to make her shiver, but it wasn't the only factor contributing to her shaking.

"Yeah… plug the kimmunicator into the heating device, I'll see if I can't… heat things up a bit", Wade answered, regretting his choice of words. Kim plugged him in and he quickly managed to take control. The machine started humming softly, and there was immediately a noticeable change in temperature.

"Please," Kim spoke softly, "don't… don't call me or… anything." She sniffled a bit but was regaining control of her emotions.

"I'll shut down communications", Wade said, trying to mimic Kim's soft tone. "I…. I'll… You can call me when… ", he struggled with his choice of words, "you know…". "Bye", he concluded when Kim didn't respond. He didn't know how to end the conversation any other way. He had almost wished her good luck, but managed to stop himself from another bad decision. He leaned back in his chair. His clothes were damp from sweating out of nervousness. He hadn't felt so useless or helpless or hopelessly immature since… ever. He stood up shakily from his chair and, for once, decided to follow his mother's advice and get some fresh air, grabbing his portable kimmunicator in case Kim needed him.

Kim had stopped sniffling, but her eyes were still moist. The air had reached a nice 70 degrees. She looked at Ron, seemingly sleeping. "Oh, Ron. I'm sorry it had to be this way", she whispered. "I… I hope you'll be ok with it, if I ever find the courage to tell you. But… but even if you won't be, and I understand why you wouldn't… just know that I'd do anything to save you... and that I love you. This is an easy choice, really. Just wish it wasn't so difficult." She concluded by leaning down and kissing Ron's cheeks and lips. A couple of tears fell from Kim's eyes and landed on Ron's closed eyelids. Ron didn't respond.

Kim leaned back up and gathered as much courage as she could before unbuttoning Ron's pants and pulling them, along with his boxers down to his knees. She smiled softly when she saw that they were the pair with hearts on that she had given him as a present on their two month anniversary, as a joke.

"Well, Ron. I guess you're not the only one who's going to lose their pants on this mission", she said, trying to find any semblance of humor in the situation. She failed, and felt bad for even trying. She sniffled one final time, before she unbuttoned her own cargo pants.

And in the distance, the world famous Ice Hotel of Jukkasjärvi, as well as the golf course, started to crack and crumble and collapse as the ice melted.


	4. Those poor kids and Dr Jasper Taine

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! Makes a newbie happy!

Kim sat on an uncomfortable chair, next to Ron's bed in the Middleton Hospital. 24 hours had gone since she had called Wade back after… having done the deed. She knew that it was somewhat childish not to be able to call it by its right name, even in your own thoughts, but she had thought about it intermittently since Sweden, and not calling it sex made it easier.

She yawned. She hadn't slept at all, and was beginning too feel the effects, but she'd have to be pulled from her seat before she'd leave Ron's side. She was sure it was actually going to come to that eventually.

Ron was mostly out of harm. Wade had scanned him, and confirmed that the nerve decay hade stopped, and, as he predicted, Ron was still in the coma the Dellocain had put him in. What had surprised Kim was that the doctors had decided, together with Ron's parents, to keep him comatose for the time being. The nerve decay had stopped, but there were still damage that had to be healed. If Ron woke up now, or in the next couple of days, he could be in serious pain, and that was a risk nobody wanted to take.

Kim wondered how long it would be before she'd hear Ron's voice again, just as the door opened and a man dressed in a white coat entered.

"Ms. Possible?", the man, obviously a doctor, asked. "I'm Ron's doctor, Jasper Taine. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second?"

Kim frowned. When they had arrived, her mother was on call and had taken the decision not to try to waken Ron. Dr. Anne Possible had, however, quickly turned into the second mother that she'd always been to Ron, and had handed the case over to one of her colleagues. Kim wished that her mother hadn't, since she trusted her mother more than any one else right now, but her mother had left no room up for discussion. Kim didn't know that as soon as her mother had gotten Dr. Taine to take the case, she had gone directly gone to the bathroom and cried for five straight minutes, knowing how much she could but shouldn't help Ron.

"Sure, doc. What can I help you with? Or are you going to interrogate me worse than my mother did?" Kim responded. In actuality, her mother hadn't questioned her at all, more than making Kim say what poison it was.

"Oh, don't worry", Dr. Taine said, "I'm not the bad cop here, I'm as sweet as sugar, most would say, if not as humble as pie. But I need to know more about the poison, and I heard that you knew everything there is to know?" Kim had Wade send over everything he could find about the poison on the ride back to Middleton, and she was practically an expert on it by now. The poison, Dellocain, was not even intended for any use beyond research, she had discovered. The company that made it, the Fossing Corporation, had developed it in order to study nerve decay and its effects and possible speedy cures. It was not ever intended to be used on humans. Apparently, a small shipment of it had been stolen, and she guessed that it was Killigan who had been behind it, or that he had bought it from whoever stole it.

"Ok, Dr. Taine, I'll just access it on my… cell phone." Kim fished out her kimmunicator, not wanting to explain what it really was. She handed it over to the doctor, who sat down, and, after familiarizing himself with the controls, began to read. Kim directed her attention towards Ron. No change, but if something happened, she was damned sure that she would be there. How small the change may be.

Dr. Taine continued to read, stopping only to gather his thoughts and to observe Ron and Kim. Eventually, he stood up. "I'm just going to get something, I'll be right back."

"Is, everything ok?" Kim asked. She'd learned to understand doctor-speak, and this, to her, was code for the phrase" Something is wrong."

"No, these documents confirm that Ron will be just fine, and that we're doing the right thing to keep him comatose. There's just… something I have to do", he said and proceeded through the door.

After a few minutes, he returned. "Kim? I still need to have a few words with you."

"Of… of course, Dr. Taine. What about?" Kim sensed that it was something serious, and her body tensed, anticipating his words.

"Well, I read the section about the antidote", Kim's body seemed to tense even more, "and about the jolt Ron's system needed to stop the decay. And since it's plain to see that he is not injured in any other way, I can only assume that…"

Kim's eyes widened, her face whitened and a cold shiver ran down her spine. He knew. He knew, and he was going to put it in Ron's chart and her mother would see it and she would tell her dad and they wouldn't let her see Ron again and…and…and… Dr. Taine seemed to catch on to her burgeoning panic and continued.

"No, no, calm down Kim, I'm not going to tell anyone, it's ok. I'm going to make something up, that the drug didn't work as well as intended or something. There's no reason that anyone besides you and Ron should know what happened." Kim calmed down as he spoke.

"Then, then why are you asking if you're not going to…" she started and drifted off.

"Well, you've been by Ron's side ever since it happened, and I don't think you've managed to think as clearly as you would have otherwise." Kim nodded. Her thoughts had mostly been with Ron, in spite of certain thoughts entering into her mind. "What I wanted to know is… are you ovulating right now, Kim?"

There was one of the thoughts that had plagued Kim throughout the event. She wasn't ovulating, but…

The sex hadn't been good, by any standard. She was inexperienced, he was unconscious. She had tried too use her mouth in the beginning, but it went too slow, she thought, so she had been forced to…run for the home run. After about 45 minutes, she had noticed that Ron's… naco had slackened, and when she realized that it meant that he had… cum, she had panicked. But she remembered her calendar, and realized that she was in the clear.

"No Doctor Taine, that was last week, or should have been at least", she answered, embarrassed at having to talk about these thing.

"Are you often irregular in ovulating, Kim?" Taine's doctor mind made sure to cover all the bases.

"Sometimes", Kim responded. "I mean, I exercise constantly and stress a lot, so… but the last few months have been ok."

Taine nodded his head in understanding. "Still, Kim… You know that things can happen. So, I'd like to give you this… He said, fishing something out of his pocket. Kim almost freaked out when it was a pill. She had contemplated it, but rejected the thought of the morning-after pill.

"No, there's- there's no need for pills. I'm, I'm ok. Really, doc", she blurted out. The doctor looked at her, trying to gauge her mind.

"I'm not going to force you to take it, Kim. I'm just giving it to you in case you change you mind. They work until hour 72, and we're not there yet. I'm also going to give you this...", he said, " fishing a paper box out of his pocket.

"Oh, what is this", Kim said irritated, "an after-school special? Doctor, it's… so not the drama, I'm not at risk here." She had recognized the box for what it was, a home pregnancy test. She was angry at the implication that she didn't know what to do, or that she hadn't thought of it. It just wasn't possible, she had concluded.

"Fine ", Dr. Taine said, shrugging. "I know that this probably not what you want to think about right now, but I couldn't in good conscience at least remind you. Whether or not you take the pill is up to you, but I must insist that you take the test in six to eighteen days. I know you're not comfortable with it, but… you should be aware. And prepared." He placed the pill and the box on the bed, making sure that she would at least pick them up. He didn't want to force them into her hands, and from what he had heard, he would most likely not succeed.

Kim glared at him as he stood up. "I'm going to be back in a couple of hours. You should get some sleep before you pass out.." Kim knew that she was pushing it, what with the emotional rollercoaster she was currently on, but she was not ready to give in just yet.

"And Kim…", the doctor said as he walked towards the door, " don't feel bad for what you did. You saved his life. That's all that counts. And if you need anyone to talk to just call me or beep me. It'll stay between us." He left through the door, and pondered taking a quick cigarette to calm himself down before he saw his next patient. Those poor kids….

Kim stared at the door for a few minutes, wondering if Dr. Taine would return: From her conversation with him, she wasn't sure that he wouldn't walk right back in, wanting too book a time at the ob-gyn. He didn't return though, so she focused back on Ron. She picked up the box and the pill and put them in her bag. Not the right time for that right now, she thought.

She sat down and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating, looking at his face.

"I really screwed this one up, huh. I tried to get Rufus in here, but they wouldn't let a rodent into the hospital. The nerve. He's with the tweebs right now, by the way. And don't worry, I told them that I would be a very sour Kim if they did anything stupid. They said 'hi', by the way." She grabbed Ron's hand.

"I know that I did what I had to do, but… still. I don't know how I'm going to tell you when you wake up. Or even if I will. I know I should, but…", she sniffled a little. This was the first time she had actually tried to put words to her feelings since the golf course.

"I don't know how you'll react. And I know that isn't an excuse, but…. Imagine if the tee had hit me, and you would have had too… Wouldn't you be afraid of my reaction? I mean… I would have been angry and felt violated and… God, I think some of it would have been directed at you, despite that you would have had to do it to save my life. And I can't lose you Ron. Not as my boyfriend, not as my best friend. I almost did that yesterday, and…" She breathed in, hard.

"I don't think I would survive it. You lying here is bad enough and I know you're going to bounce right up in couple of days. So, I'm sorry I don't know whether to tell you or not yet. I have made a decision on another thing, though", she said, her eyes beginning to water.

She got up from Ron's side, walked to the chair where her purse laid and fished up her kimmunicator. She pushed the button that called Wade. He seemed surprised to see her.

"Uhh, hey Kim. Is… is everything alright? How's Ron?" Wade decided to go to familiar territory directly, avoiding certain subjects.

"He's fine", Kim responded. "The doctors are watching him closely, but they say he's going to be fine." "Just like you said", she added after a second, wanting to let Wade know that whatever she felt, she was glad she had him backing her. As she always had been.

"So… what's the sitch, Kim? Are you ok; is there anything you want to… talk about? I'm sorry if I seem… uncomfortable, but…" Wade didn't want to, but he realized that she probably hadn't confided in anyone else, and maybe even wouldn't.

"No big, Wade. I'm holding up. But there was something else I wanted."

"Anything, Kim. Just say the word ", Wade said, wondering what was so important that she'd call him when Ron was still down. Kim took a sharp breath.

"I… I want you to take down the website. Refer anyone who calls to the police, Global Justice, Team Impossible or to anyone else who can help them. I'm quitting", she said, as tears began to run down her cheeks.


	5. Better days ahead

Author's note: Wow, I'm getting a lot of writing done here. I should have started this earlier.

Kim woke up, sneezing. The shock kept her mind from connecting to itself for a couple of moments. She looked around the room. To her surprise, she was no longer at the hospital, but back in her own bed.

She remembered what had happened. After talking to Wade and telling her about her decision to give up the life of a teen hero, she had gone back to sitting her wake. People kept on coming in to visit. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable mostly, but when Dr. Taine had returned to tell them that Ron would have to remain in the now induced coma for at least 10 days, Mrs. Stoppable had broken down, and Mr. Stoppable had too take her home so that she wouldn't have to be sedated.

Eventually Monique came for a visit, along with Felix. After Felix left, Monique mentioned that she had talked to Wade about Kim's decision to quit. Monique had been understanding, but still wondered if Kim hadn't made a rash decision. The world still needed Kim and Ron, and Ron would say so too if…

That had set Kim off. She began to rant about the risks, how it was bound to happen, how it probably would happen again and that the next time it could get even worse. She reprimanded herself sternly, for risking not only her own safety, but the safety of Ron, Monique and everyone else who hade ever been almost caught in the crossfire.

She had gone 10 minutes talking constantly, practically reciting every moment that could have left one of her friends or family dead, when she finally broke down. She wailed, calling out for Ron, inconsolable. Monique held her tight as she collapsed onto the floor. Monique couldn't help herself, but wept along with her friend. After 15 minutes, Kim's mom entered and saw the two teenaged girls, crying as if nothing could stop them. She had tried to get Kim to give up her wake for now and come home. Kim had refused, as expected. Seeing her daughter crying her eyes out, tired beyond belief and possible with a cold coming on made Anne determined to help her calm down, whether she wanted to or not. She left and came back with a sedative. Kim had gone ballistic, and it was only with Monique's help that Anne had managed to forcibly inject Kim. She felt bad about it, but she felt she had done the right thing. It wouldn't do either Ron or Kim any good to have to admit Kim in another 5 hours for severe fatigue.

Kim looked at her nightstand and found two sandwiches, a glass of milk and a note. The note, from her mother, read: "Sorry for sedating you, honey. If you're waking up to read this note, Ron's ok. Your dad would have woken you otherwise. You don't have to go to school today; we've already cleared it with Mr. Barkin. He says 'hi'. Take some Echinacea if the cold you seem to be coming down with gets worse. Mom." Kim couldn't really be angry with her mom for caring enough, but she knew that she was going back to the hospital as fast as she could.

She sneezed again. Better get some of that Echinacea, she thought. Middleton could be cold in February, but it had nothing on Sweden in February. She briefly wondered why they hadn't come out with that cure for the common cold yet. I mean, if she could just take a pill-

The pill. The box. Her purse. Kim frantically looked around her room until she saw her purse. She leapt across the room, and regretted it immediately, as her body was not up to the phisycal exertion. She picked up the purse and, rifling through it, found both the pill and the box. She was relieved to find that no one had found either item. That would have been a sitch she was not ready for.

She put the box in a drawer under some clothes she rarely used and wouldn't be rooted through. She looked at the pill, lying in her hand. She still didn't believe that she could have ended up pregnant, but the advice of Dr. Taine had caught up with her. She felt ashamed at how she had treated the doctor, and made a mental note to say she was sorry when she had the opportunity.

She walked over to the nightstand, and picked up the glass of milk her mother had left her. She put the pill in her mouth and downed it. She winced, as the tastes didn't exactly compliment each other. There, she thought she had done the smart thing. She took a look at the sandwiches. The looked good, classic BLTs, but with some mayo. Kim had a weakness for mayonnaise, but she knew that it would go to her hips quicker than Shego could throw a plasma bolt. She ate the sandwiches and put on some new clothes before walking out.

Dr James Possible sat watching the television when he heard Kim's door open. He immediately sprang to life, watching as his daughter came down the stairs. She looked... as could be imagined right now. Tired, dizzy, a little red on the nose.

James had been consoling Dean Stoppable, who had returned after taking his wife home, when Anne came in and asked him to drive Kim home. James thought that Kim had just come to her senses about sitting by Ron's side until the boy woke up, and was surprised to find that it had come to a struggle and sedatives. He had wheeled her out in a wheelchair, driven her home and carried her from the car to her bed. He remembered how he had carried her home the first time, when they returned from the hospital 18 years ago. She didn't seem to weigh much more now, he thought. He had sat down and found himself crying, remembering that moment, how proud he had been to have become a father to the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen. She still was, in his eyes. But now… Her boyfriend was in a coma and she was barely holding on. Seeing her walk down the stairs, as carefully as he'd ever seen her do it almost made him cry again. She didn't talk much, but she tried to keep a straight face. Always the fighter, that one, he thought.

Eventually, Kim left and went to the hospital again. To her surprise, Wade was sitting in Ron's room.

"Hey, Kim." He tensed, in anticipation of the conversation that would follow. "Ron's ok. They changed his sheets two hours ago."

Kim smiled at Wade, and sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Wade cleared his throat.

"So, I, uh… took down the site. There have been a couple of requests, but I've referred them based on what they need. Team Impossible was so thankful that they've agreed to do at least 20 of the referrals for free, and the rest at a reduced rate." Kim smiled a little at that. Maybe now they would get more popular, she thought. "Are your sure about this, though, I mean, we won't go back up unless you want to, but…"

"No discussion, Wade. I'm out." She looked at the floor. "And I know that everyone thinks I'm reacting too quickly, but… this was just the last straw."

"Have you been thinking about quitting?" Wade asked.

"Not really. I just… I knew I was going to quit some time. Probably in college. I mean, I'm having a hard enough time balancing my life as it is, imagine what it would be like in college." Wade nodded. Their regular lives had taken a back seat to the world-saving at times, and he knew that this was still just a fraction of how imposing this lifestyle could be.

"And after college there's … a career and kids and…" She sighed. Wade didn't speak.

"I knew there was sacrifices in this job, and I know that this", she gestured to the room" "could be one of them, but I didn't know how… how bad it would feel." She leaned forward and touched Ron's cheek.

"That…", and Wade knew were she was referring to, "was one thing I thought I would have, though. Me and Ron, somewhere, sometime, just… him and me. No crisis, no parents, no worries. And instead I get a mad Scotsman completely losing his mind and a genius telling me I had to do it or my boyfriend dies on a golf course in Sweden. I didn't even get that. What else won't I get?" Wade squirmed a bit when she had gone in on this dangerous territory, and she noticed.

"Don't worry Wade, I'm not blaming you. I'm blaming… this life. And I've just had enough of it." She concluded, hugging Wade. "So… what are you going to do now?"

"I've already gotten so many offers that my mailbox is straining. I'm thinking about freelance work for GJ, though… They gave me quite an offer."

Kim raised her eyebrows. She knew that Wade's expertise was highly sought after, but that he already was getting offers was surprising. She guessed that the story of her retirement had gotten out.

"Take it", she said. "Do good. You're good at it."

"So are you", Wade responded, causing her to smile.

"Maybe so. But you know what they say. Life's a-"

"Sitch?" Wade interrupted. Kim chuckled. The chuckle grew into a laugh, and in a couple of minutes, both Wade and Kim were practically howling. After a while they calmed down, enough for Kim to speak again.

"Something like that, yeah. Thanks, by the way, I think I needed that." She gave Wade a big hug, and kissed him on the cheek.

Days went by. People came and left. Kim went back to school, at the urging of her mother and father. Ron was going to be okay, they said, so there was no need for her to wither away in an uncomfortable chair. She agreed, and on the sixth day of Ron's coma, she returned to school. Everyone gave her space, knowing how she must feel. Even Bonnie had amped down her usual attitude in favor for apologizing looks and withheld comments. Kim brought Rufus to school to, and he seemed to have done fine with the tweebs. Ron's absence was noticeable in him, though, and Kim tried to cheer him up with video games and Bueno Nacho when she wasn't at the hospital. It seemed to work, and Kim kept reassuring Rufus, as well as herself, that Ron would be ok.

On day ten, she decided to open the box and take the pregnancy test. She had decided to take the test before Ron woke up, and it had been decided that day eleven would be the day. She was not surprised when it only showed one blue line, indicating a negative. At least one thing she'd been right about, she thought.

She hadn't decided to tell Ron yet, though. She knew it was the right thing to do and she probably couldn't live with herself if she never told him. But the first month was going to be all "welcome back" and "are you ok" and looking at him as if he was going to break and physical therapy and "why did you quit, Kim" and trying to find Killigan to kick his ass to prison and so on and so forth. He would have enough to handle without knowing that he, as well as his girlfriend, had lost their virginities while he was unconscious.

So she would wait.

The next day, Ron woke up. His first word, despite that his voice was weak from him not using his vocal chords for a week, was "Kim?" Everyone smiled and laughed and cried as Kim leaned down and gave him a kiss that they would both remember as one of the best of their lives. His next words were, in keeping with his essential Ronness, "Boo-yah!"

A couple of hours followed with questions, answers, crying, laughing and kissing. Eventually Ron had to go back to sleep.

As Kim watched Ron fall back into a slumber she knew would last much shorter than his latest, she reaffirmed her position. One month. Ron would be told.


	6. The return of Ron Stoppable

The next few days were hectic, to say the least. Ron got better each day, and in every way. His voice had returned to its usual strength after two days, and he was talking up a storm. Kim sat by his bed, just enjoying the sound of it. He could have been reading the dictionary for all she cared; she just loved every word that came out of his mouth. She laughed at his jokes and observations and rolled her eyes at some of them. At first, she had laughed at all of them, but Ron had picked up on it.

"Kim, seriously. That was not a funny joke. I mean, the set-up was corny, the complication faulty and the punchline was just bad. What's going on here?"

Kim had admitted, after some prodding that it wasn't a funny joke, and that she didn't know why she had laughed.

"Kim…" Ron had said, looking at her with those gorgeous brown eyes that she could stare at for hours on end, "I'm not going to break if you don't laugh at my jokes. Give me a little credit here. If I broke every time that happened I'm sure we wouldn't have made it through pre-k." He smiled. "Besides, having my girlfriend as my biggest critic improves my material."

Kim admitted that she laughed to keep him upbeat, and Ron assured her that she was making him happy just by being there. That had earned him a big kiss. When he said that that made him quite happy as well, she rolled her eyes. That had earned her a big kiss.

After a week he was strong enough to return to school. As he entered, walking slowly so he wouldn't exert himself, the students took notice and began applauding. Ron shone in the limelight as he walked to his locker, Kim at his arm. Even Bonnie had done a sarcastic slow clap at him, but he thought whatever, a clap was a clap, and, as he said in the cafeteria later:"I'm sure that Bonnie meant well. I mean, she didn't have the roaring applause and hollering, but at least she had the clap"

Kim had almost spit out her milk at Ron's comment. Monique was laughing so hard she nearly broke a rib. Rufus didn't get it, and nobody felt like explaining.

The weeks went by. Ron was eventually back to his usual pace. Only then had he questioned Kim's decision to stop doing missions. Her response was simply that it was too dangerous now, especially since he was not fully restored just yet. She brushed off his questions on when they would start again by saying that they needed time off. There was no rush. He knew that she was delaying things, but he felt no need to complain. The time normally spent on missions was now just time between the two of them. Bueno Nacho, their respective houses, the mall… He figured that she had a shock when he ended up in the hospital, but that it would be back to normal in a couple of weeks. Maybe a month.

A month, a month, a month. The words had bounced around Kim's head ever since Ron had woken up. Kim had fully internalized that she would tell him, but she was beginning to regret that she had set a time limit. There had been a couple of moments, when Ron seemed to look straight through her. Sometimes he did it while asking her if anything was wrong. Not yet, she reminded herself, not yet. Let things calm down. At least a little bit. She came near caving in week three, but had been interrupted by a news story. Apparently, her retirement was news world wide. The show had made a special report on her, both thanking her for her efforts and coming close to begging her to come back. She was flattered, but not falling for it. So far, there had been nothing that would have warranted her specific skills anyhow. Wade contacted her sometimes and gave her updates on the usual suspects, but they were all laying low or in prison. She was especially interested in the whereabouts of Duff Killigan, but the Scotsman seemed to have gone underground. He'd better stay there, she thought.

On the whole, everything was just fine, for Kim. Her life was back on track, and there was only that one thing that she needed to do. She had nightmares about telling him. She would tell him as softly as she could, and he would explode in a rage. She could disregard those dreams. She would tell him and he said that it didn't matter, but, in the dream, it would eat at him until he exploded years later. She could disregard those too, though not as easily as the previously mentioned dreams. The one's that made her the most uneasy were the one's where Ron said he didn't care at all. That it didn't matter. She knew it mattered. She still had no idea of exactly how Ron would react. She couldn't see him exploding in a fit of rage, but she knew that he had a tendency to harp on things that got stuck in his mind. For better or worse. When week four came, she began to muster up the courage. Week five was going to be the week she told him. No going back.

And so, the week came. Ron had definitely noticed that something was up in the last two weeks. His looks had come more often, and Kim knew that it was going to be good that they got it out of the way. They were sitting in Bueno Nacho when the moment came. Kim had sat quiet as Ron rambled on; praising the naco Ned had sold him. Suddenly he got The Look. Kim took a breath.

"Ron… there is something we need to talk about." She glanced around. The place was empty, except for her, Ron, Ned, a couple of workers in the back, and Ned didn't seem to care about what they were doing.

"Sure KP. What's on your mind?" Ron responded. He had prepared for Kim opening up about the whole sitch with Killigan and his coma for weeks.

"I…" Kim began, and stopped. A wave of nausea hit her, hard. She had to calm herself down not to throw up there and then. "I…" She tried again, but there was no holding it back. "I think I got a bad naco", she blurted out, as she got up, ran to the bathroom and proceeded to heave up her lunch, breakfast and a couple of sodas she had earned by jinx during the day.

She left the bathroom, dizzy. Ron was immediately on her asking her if she was ok.

"Sure, Ron, I, I don't know, it just…." She was unsure of how to tell him what it was that had really made her vomit.

"Ned! Haven't you washed your hands today? What the hell are you doing back there?! When I was the boss here, I NEVER-", Ron yelled at Ned who didn't understand what was going on.

"It's ok, Ron, I just need a glass of water, and I'll"- she began; wanting to get back to the conversation she had tried to start.

"Sure KP, but not here, let's get you home. Wouldn't want you to DRINK ANY CONTAMINATED WATER!" Ron yelled, at whoever would listen, as they left Bueno Nacho. Ned immediately started interrogating the other employees if they had done something to the food. He was a bit miffed when everyone swore themselves innocent.

Kim didn't get a new chance of telling Ron that day. He had been all over her, trying to make her feel good, and ranting about the importance of hygiene in the food industry. She knew that now, she most definitely had to tell Ron the next day, if they were ever to return to Bueno Nacho.

The next day was a Saturday, and Kim felt lousy as soon as she woke up. A thought nagged her as she had to vomit for the second time in the space of 24 hours. She had been nervous, true, but she was not nervous now. She had been food poisoned before, what with all their travels to foreign cultures. And it wasn't the stomach flu either.

Morning sickness. It was a possibility. She had read about how the morning after pill could fail, and how home pregnancy tests could fail, but… she wasn't even ovulating!

After two hours contemplating, she decided to go to the hospital. Her mother wasn't working that day, so she would not risk getting caught there. She made up some excuse about going to cheerleader practice, and left. She walked into the pharmacy, picked out a box that promised 99 accuracy, and paid for it. She could have sworn the clerk was judging her every move. She regretted going there. She should have gone to Lowerton, with a wig and heavy make-up. She knew the clerk wouldn't tell anyone, but she might have to see the same clerk again some day.

Kim walked into the bathroom of the hospital, saw that it was empty and took a stall. She opened the box, read the instructions, took a breath, did the test and waited. Two minutes. Two blue stripes.

She couldn't believe it. She panicked. She cried, silently. She envisioned her world completely falling apart. College, her friends, her family… Ron. Everyone would…

She left the bathroom, after wiping away her tears. Walking outside she saw a sign that pointed the way to the neurology department. She remembered Dr. Taine's words. "If you need anyone to talk to…"She decided to take him up on his words. She found him in his office, catching on some files.

"D-Dr. Taine? Can… Can you talk?" She asked nervously.

"Never had any complaints so far. Come in Kim, what can I help you with", he responded, happy to see the fiercely loyal girl again. She had almost become a hospital inventory when young Stoppable was recovering, and while he was glad to see them leave, he was also a little sad.

"Well, I... You said that I could talk to you if…if" Kim tried to speak, but the words seemed not to come out. Luckily, Dr. Jasper Taine was an experienced doctor.

"Kim? Is this about… what we talked about on the first day?"

"Yes", Kim responded, meekly.

"Did you take the pill? Did you do the test?"

"Yes! I- I did both! I took the pill on, like, hour 36! And, and I took the test and it was negative! ONE blue stripe! But now", she fished out the stick from her pocket" there are two blue stripes! Why are there two blue stripes? Please, I-", she didn't get any further, before she started to cry. Dr. Taine stood up from his desk, walked around and gave her a hug, knowing that it was probably what she needed the most right now. When she had calmed down a bit, he released her and began talking

"I don't know what happened, Kim, but I think that the test you're holding probably isn't lying. Have you had any symptoms that you know of? Is that why you decided to retake the test?"

"Yes, I've had morning sickness for the last two days, I… I don't understand. How?" Dr. Taine looked away, and then looked back.

"Sadly, there are ways that these things can fail. It could be you were about to ovulate, but the morning-after pill delayed it for a couple of days. Semen can survive for six days, it's not impossible that that's what happened. Or that the morning-after pill simply didn't take. Either way, when did you do the test?"

"It was on day ten, the day before Ron woke up. I didn't…. I wanted to know before he woke up, so that I wouldn't have to worry." Kim remembered the day. She had been so happy, knowing she wasn't pregnant and that Ron would wake up. Dr. Taine sighed, and looked at her sympathetically.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Kim. Ten days should have been enough in most cases, but sometimes…"

"These things happen", Kim responded, coldly.

"They do." Dr. Taine didn't like situations like this. Teen pregnancies. There was a reason he had gone into neurology. Those poor kids… "Now, Kim, I think that you need to do some serious thinking. There is time to… take care of things if that's what you want, don't worry about that. But I think you need to talk to some people. Preferably Ron and your parents. I'm sure they'll support you and help you with anything you want to do."

Kim nodded. She knew they would. It was just going to be hard.

She returned to her home twenty minutes later. Thankfully, her dad and her brothers were out to the park, testing an experimental miniature rocket. Ron would arrive in three hours. Her mom was in the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes.

"Oh, hi, Kim. You back already?" Dr. Anne Possible said, melodiously.

"Mom…", Kim said, feeling the tears coming on. God, how she had learned to hate that feeling. "…There's something I need to talk to you about."


	7. Talking Seriously part 1

Author's note: Well, here it is finally. The talk. Enjoy.

Anne Possible had always assumed that one day, she would learn of her daughter's first time. When she was 25, she'd come clean with her mother about when and where she and James had done the deed. Oh, she had left out most details, but she was proud that she had had such a close relationship with mother that she didn't feel afraid to tell her, and she'd hoped that one day, Kim would display the same trust.

Never had she thought that Kim would tell her so soon after it had happened. And never had she envisioned that the story that unfolded could have happened. As Kim tearfully told her about her first time on a formerly ice-covered golf course, it had taken all of her self-restraint not too start crying. Eventually, she failed, as she realized how hard all of this had been for Kim. As she held her daughter, she was glad that Kim had at least decided to open up about it.

She had just began to reassure Kim and comfort, when Kim spoke again.

"Mom…", Kim said after a couple of hard breaths, "there is… something I… I haven't told you yet. I'm… I'm pregnant."

Anne fell completely silent, as she watched her daughter. Pregnant? If she had not been prepared for Kim telling her about… her last mission, then this was… even out of her world.

"How… how do you know?", was the only sentence she could manage to speak.

"I… Dr. Taine gave me a morning-after pill and a pregnancy test. I did them both, but something must have gone wrong. And yesterday and this morning I felt I'll, so I… went to the hospital and bought a new test, and… ", she fished the test stick out of her pocket, "it was positive." Kim looked down, not wanting to face her mother as she asked: "Mom, I'm so scared, I don't know what to do. And Ron is coming over in two hours, and, and I, I don't know how I'm going to tell him." Anne hugged her daughter even closer, and softly held her daughter's face up to look into her eyes.

"Kim, hon, listen to me. You don't have to make any decisions yet. I know that you are in nine kinds of panic right now, but you must know that that you don't have to make this decision right now. And you must also know that now matter what you decide, your father and I will support you, you don't have to be afraid of us tossing you out, regardless of your choice. And if you don't feel like it, you don't have to tell Ron yet, either, at least not today. You've had a difficult day as it is."

Kim seemed to relax at her mother's words. She had thought about how telling her mother would be like, and this was quite close to how she had imagined that it would go. She had nightmare about her parents throwing her out of her house, or forbidding her to see Ron, but she knew that despite her father's sometimes over-protective stance, that they wouldn't do anything like that. She took a breath and responded.

"Thanks mom. I… I know that you'll be there for me. And I know that I don't have to make any decisions now. But I have to tell Ron, and I'm going to tell him today." Anne was surprised at her daughter's suddenly determined tone.

"Kim… you don't have to", she began, trying to make sure that Kim did not make any rash decisions. Kim was, understandably, very emotional, and it could backfire if she overexerted herself.

"No, mom. I'm going to tell him. I was going to tell him about the… sitch yesterday, but I couldn't because of the nausea. I'm not going another day not telling him. And I'm not keeping another secret from him. He deserves to know everything." A new sparkle could be seen in Kim's emerald eyes, and it reminded Anne of how Kim could be one of the most stubborn people she knew. Anne nodded slowly.

Two hours later, Ron Stoppable knocked on the Possible's door. Anne answered the door, and sent him up to Kim's room. As he walked passed, he saw James sitting in the kitchen, wearing a serious face if Ron had ever seen one before.

Kim hadn't had the stomach to tell her father alone. Her mother had done much of the talking, while Kim had looked down at the table. Her father had been as understanding as his wife had been, but no matter the circumstances surrounding her daughter's loss of innocence and pregnancy, he still felt like pummeling Ron. He tried not to look at Ron when the young man went by. The rocket scientist was not a violent man, and already knew he wasn't really going to hurt Ron or send him on the black hole probe he always threatened him with. He just couldn't look at him right now.

Ron proceeded to Kim's room, knocked on the door, and when Kim responded that he could enter, he did so. Kim sat on the bed, her hands in her lap.

"Hey, KP", she said softly, noting the somber setting. "Is everything alright? Do you feel better today? I went down to Bueno Nacho and yelled at Ned some, but he said that-"

"I'm fine, Ron. It…wasn't really the food that did it", Kim interjected.

"O-okay… Then… do you have the flu or..." Ron responded.

"No, I… I I'll get to that. But", he sighed. This was it. "I... I was going to tell you something, and I didn't get around to it." Suddenly she remembered that Rufus was probably lying in Ron's pocket, and that she needed to have this conversation with Ron alone. "Uh, Rufus?" Rufus peeked out of his hiding place. "My mom bought some cheese earlier. I think I saw some Jarlsberger." Kim was quite familiar with Rufus' favorite cheeses. The cute little naked mole rat had even composed songs about some of them.

"Hnh Hnh! Norwegian! Mmmm!" Rufus said, licking his mouth in anticipation. He leapt out of Ron's pocket and scurried away, down to the kitchen.

Now, there was only her and Ron in the room. Ron closed the door behind him and sat down beside Kim. Kim looked him in his big, friendly eyes, but looked away.

"When… when you woke up… They told you that the poison hadn't worked fully, right", she began.

"Yeah… It was an experimental drug, Kim. It didn't work. I'm just glad it just malfunctioned, and didn't turn me, like, blue. Again. Or into a beaver. Again."

"Ron… that's not exactly true…" Ron looked at her, confused. He was still alive, so it must have not worked as intended. And if there were any after effects, they would have told him, right? Kim took a sharp breath as she continued.

"When Wade scanned you and found out what poison it was… he also found that there was a way to stop it. If your nervous system could be given a big enough shock, the decay would end, and you'd be ok. The poison was designed that way, I guess." Ron listened intently.

"So… you gave me some kind of shock? Electrical?" Ron was unsure how to interpret Kim's words. The thought of her having to… poor Kim, he thought, and he began to understand what had plagued her the last month.

"No, Ron. There- We- I couldn't. It would have been too dangerous. We were too far away from a hospital and if anything had gone wrong… It could have been more severe than the poison. But Wade found… another solution." This was it. She closed her eyes so that she wouldn't begin to cry from the memory.

"If…Oh god." She held her hand up to her face, covering her eyes. She began to cry despite her closed eyes. She felt Ron's one arm reaching around her shoulder, and his other hand covering hers.

"What, Kim? You can tell me", he whispered softly.

"The only way to shock you enough… was to have sex with you." Her voice almost cracked as she finally told him the secret she'd carried for more than a month. "And I did. On the golf course. It was the only way to keep you alive." She opened her eyes, and braved a look at Ron. He was visibly shocked at the revelation, his face was white and his mouth was not wide open, but was working its way down, slowly. After a couple of moments, he pulled her in closer for a big, emotional hug, and kissed her on her forehead.

"Oh, Kim, I'm…. I'm so sorry. Oh, God, it… it must have been…" He didn't quite know how to finish the sentence with making it sound… bad.

"It… it was what it was." Kim didn't want to say anything about how it had been. Not yet. Maybe sometime in the future. For a couple of minutes, they just sat there, holding each other, until Ron spoke.

"Is this what you've been afraid to tell me?" Kim nodded. "Kim…", he began.

"I… I was afraid that you'd be angry. And… that you couldn't look at me the same way. And I know that… that I did what I had to do, everyone has told me that. But… I know…. I know that I would have been angry if it had happened to me instead of you. And. God, I don't know. I was so afraid of losing you that I thought that…" She trailed off. Ron had recovered from the initial shock. He had listened to her, and his stomach had turned at the mention of the possibility that it could have been him that would have had to…. He understood her fear, but he knew that he had to reassure her.

"…That I would leave you because of this? Kim… Whoever you talked to was right, I… I can't be mad at you for saving my life. No matter how you did it. If you would have had to cut off my arm I would have been ok with it. You have nothing to feel ashamed of, and no reason to be afraid. I'm right here, Kim, I'm-" Ron realized that as he was talking, tears had begun running down his face. He stopped to wipe some away, and shifted himself to kneel down in front of Kim. "I'm right here." He held her face, her beautiful face between his hands. "I'm not leaving. It wasn't your fault, Kim. It was Killigan that shot me with that tee. Not you."

Kim looked at him. Oh, this man, and how wonderful he could be. "But it was my fault", she whispered softly. "If… If I hadn't brought you…"

Ron anticipated this turn of the conversation and was already prepared to handle it. "Kim", he said, "nobody forced me to be there. I wanted to be there. I want to be there with you. I've always wanted to. If I had to stay behind every time you went away on a mission I'd go nuts worrying."

"But", Kim started, "if I hadn't…"

"If you hadn't what?" Ron interrupted as softly as he could. "If you hadn't become a hero I wouldn't have been injured? Maybe. But if you'd been a short-order chef you might've over-peppered my burger. If you'd worked in a men's clothing store you might've sold me bad pants. It happens. But you can only take responsibility for your own actions, Kim. Not mine. I like, no I love that you have a strong sense of responsibility. But you don't have to feel responsible for me that way. Regardless of what could have happened, I would have wanted to be there next to you." Kim marveled at Ron's speech. He seemed to mature with every word he spoke, in a way she hadn't seen him mature since that night when they where chained up in the Bueno Nacho stock room and he had admitted his feelings.

"You could have died, Ron. And if your decisions, or mine, lead to your death, I… "

"I know. Me too." Ron responded. "But if there is even only one chance that my being there can save you from… dying… I'll take it. That's my choice. I'm sorry that you had to do what you did. But it's ok. It's not your fault. And I'm staying right here."

He concluded by leaning in and kissed both of her cheeks before finally landing on her lips.

"But, I must say… I'm a little sour that you didn't tell me earlier. I'm going to let you off the hook for that one if you promise to tell me things like this despite what you think I'll do, ok?"

"I promise", Kim said, and her relief at Ron's understanding suddenly turned into nervousness again. She had said that she would tell him, and know she'd practically promised to do it, even if Ron didn't know what that promised entailed. Ron stood up and sat next to her again. Their tears had stopped falling as they looked into each other's eyes.

"So. Does this mean that we can go back to saving the world on a regular basis again, then?" Ron asked, wanting to lighten up the mood. "I know I'm game for spanking a few villainous butts."

"Ron… no. I quit because-", Kim tried to interject.

"I know, because you didn't want to see me ore anyone get hurt. Well, I think the world needs you. And hey, maybe even me. I mean, GJ and the other guys are good, but, I mean, if they were as good as us, Drakken would have been shouting 'Dr. Director!' in shock more often than he shouts 'Kim Possible!' You know we're doing good things. And maybe we don't have to go after the really bad guys if you feel it's too dangerous." Ron made good points, Kim knew that. And if the sitch had been different, she would probably have said yes to going back to helping people the way they used to. But now…

"Ron… there's another thing I have to tell you." This was the conversation she was really afraid of. She could have predicted that Ron's reaction would have been what it had been. But this one? She didn't know the end or the middle of this conversation. She only knew the beginning.

"I'm pregnant, Ron. I found out four hours ago."


	8. Talking Seriously part 2

Author's note: Decided to split the talk into two parts for better drama. Here we go…

Ron's face whitened at the revelation. Pregnant? How- no, that question answered itself. Who- no, no, there was no doubt. The normal first questions all answered themselves. Ron stood up, covered his hands with his left hand and began pacing, eyes wide as saucers. Don't pass out, don't pass out, don't pass out were the only words passing through his mind. Kim sat still on the bed, watching him intently. She knew that this revelation would be even more shocking than the first one. Ron breathed hard, and she wished that she knew what he was going to do. His pacing was making her nervous that he would walk out the door and not come back.

Ron stopped pacing and looked at Kim. He knew that she was worried about his reaction and he decided to ease her worries somewhat. He sat down again, next to her again, left hand still covering his mouth, eyes still as big as saucers.

"Ok…", he began, not knowing how to continue. Kim decided to go on telling her story.

"I… I took a morning-after pill, but… I don't know the specifics, but it didn't work. It… happens. Yesterday, when I threw up at the Bueno Naco I was dealing with morning sickness, not food poisoning. I had to throw up this morning too. That's when I got suspicious and took another test. It was positive." Ron removed his hand from his mouth, reached in and gave her a hug again, somewhat more softly than before.

"I talked to my parents, so they know. They're shocked, but seem to be holding up. I… I didn't... I didn't want to keep this from you. Even if you hadn't made me promise to…"

"It… it's ok, Kim", Ron said, seemingly recovering his ability to speak. "I know you would have told me." "So…", he continued after a moments silence. Kim had been happy to hear the confirmation of his trust in her. "…have you thought about… I mean…" He was searching for the right words. None seem to come to him.

"I don't have to decide anything yet. I… to tell the truth, I don't know. There's just so much to think about." While talking to her parents, she never had the opportunity to vocalize her concerns, but now seemed to be the moment to do that.

"I mean… things will be ok now and even until graduation. But then there's college, and… and I don't know how they feel about admitting teen parents. And I don't how I would handle studying and caring for a baby even if they did admit me, and that would mean that you might have to support us on you own…" She glanced at Ron, while she said the last thing. There was nothing in his face that said he wouldn't be there. "And it would mean that I really have to quit saving the world because that is seriously not a risk I'm willing to take, and… I mean… what will everyone say?" She concluded, breathing out after her list of why nots. Ron took in every item on the list in, and had to admit she made good points.

"Ron… what… what do you think?" She decided that the conversation was getting a bit one-sided, and if anythin, she was not going to let this be a one-sided decision, either way. Ron considered her question, not really knowing what to say yet.

"I… God, I don't know yet. I know that it would be hard, but…" He searched his feelings as thoroughly as he could. "I think that… that I could go either way, frankly." He was a bit surprised. He had, on occasion, thought about having a kid with Kim in the future, and liked the idea. This soon was not what he had expected, but… he was sure that in time he could get used to it. "The important thing here really is how you feel, Kim. I'll be there for you, no matter what."

"I… I don't want to make any decision without you, Ron,", Kim said. She'd also been surprised at Ron's revelation, but she was happy to hear his support.

"I know, Kim. But this is going to affect you more than me, at least at first. And in the end, you have the final say." He paused. They sat for a few minutes, contemplating their situation, interrupting only to look at each other.

"What do you want to do, Kim? You usually have a good gut instinct. And I know all those things you said are valid concerns, but if they weren't factors? What would you do?" Ron spoke when he felt that it was needed.

"But they are factors, Ron. And I don't know how I'm supposed to ignore them."

"Ok, Kim", Ron said, getting a real grip on the sitch, "let's see if I can help. It's going to be hard, but, honestly, if you and I can't do it, who could? I mean, we've saved the world how many times? We could work this out. Colleges? Any university would be happy to have you. You're going to have a great GPA, too many extracurrics too count, international fame and letters of recommendation from Martin Smarty, Mr. Nakasumi, Dr. Director and I don't know how many scientists from how many fields. Hey, there may even be a few in there for me, as well as a couple of scholarships. And I just came up with that now. See, we can work this out. And about everyone talking? You know what I say, right?"

"Never be normal", Kim said smiling at Ron. He was making really good points here. When did he get so smart and mature? She had always known that he was considerate, and had a heart bigger than anyone she knew, but… he really was growing a mile a minute.

"Yeah, you got it. So… if you take away all the issues you can come up with, there's only one left. Do you want to have it or not?" His brown eyes seemed to gaze into her soul now. Her mind went blank.

"Yes", she said. Whoa! Were had that come from? "I… I want to have it", she continued. She was shocking herself with honesty, but deep down, she knew she was telling the truth. "I didn't think that it would happen now, but… I wanted to have a kid with you since… since I realized that it was you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Dear lord, she was going into that too?

Ron looked almost even more shocked than he had when she'd told him about their first time, but not as shocked as he did finding out she was pregnant. Somehow, he knew. Kim had always loved kids, after all, and could handle any sitch anyone could throw at her. He wasn't expecting the other revelation, though.

"Wh-Wh-When… When did you realize that?" He asked.

"When you opened up your eyes and said my name, five weeks ago", Kim responded, smiling a shy smile at him.

"Well, then…", Ron said. "I…I think I'm really at a loss for words here…"

"Are you saying that all I had to do to shut you up was to tell you I love you? I should have started saying it in pre-k!" She was stunned at her words. She was joking? Now? As Ron smiled the biggest smile she'd ever seen, just before he started laughing, she couldn't help herself, and joined him in laughter.

After a few minutes, they stopped, having fallen backwards on the bed from all the laughing. They stared into each other's eyes, as they knew that everything would be ok, and that there was nothing that they couldn't face if they were together, just like this. Kim leaned in towards Ron's face as they began a heavy making-out section that wouldn't end until thirty minutes later when Ron got a cramp. He did, however, quickly recover.


	9. Hot sauce, Hot hearts

Author's note: The last chapter. I'll return to this story in a fic coming soon. On another note, English is not my first language, and I have no beta readers. I think I'm doing well enough but it would be nice if I could get comments on the overall language as well as comments on the story itself. Ok, enough talking, here we go.

Dr. James Possible sat at the kitchen table, next to his wife. His twin sons had taken off. Anne and James had called Wade and asked if they could come and visit for a sleep-over, and Wade had understood by the tone of their voices that there was something going on in the Possible home that could be unsuitable for Jim and Tim's ears. Wade had called back and invited them when he had his parents' permission. They took Rufus with them, as an afterthought from their mother. He wondered what was being said in Kim's room. He had been shocked to learn about Kim's pregnancy, but worried about Ron's reaction more now. He'd been confused when the most noise they had made was laughter. He glanced at his wife.

"Do you think they'll be ok", he asked. His wife thought for a second.

"Yeah, I think they will. She can do anything and he's… surprisingly resilient", she answered.

"I mean… they have some big decisions to make, is all. Either way." His wife simply nodded.

"Do you think… do you think that she'll keep it?" He didn't want to speculate on his daughter's choice, but… Anne rolled her head, trying to muster up her entire knowledge of her daughter's mind.

"Actually… yes. It's a hard choice, but I think that she, or Ron, will know that they'll be able to handle it. They're growing up fast in there, but I don't think she'll forget who they are."

James sat quiet. He knew that Anne was probably right. Kim had always loved kids, could handle anything and with Ron by her side… the boy would stand by her. Or he'd make sure of it.

"Never imagined I'd be a grandfather before 50, though", he said after a long pause. His smiled and took his hand in her.

"I think you'll manage", she said, leaning in for a kiss.

"It's not me I'm worrying about", he whispered when she leaned back. She considered his words. Yeah, they wouldn't stop worrying just yet.

"Can't believe you told her that he could stay over night, though", he grumbled. To his surprise, Anne had told Kim that if they wanted to, Ron could stay over. The Stoppables were away on a short vacation. Ron had insisted that they took some time off, after having cared for him the last month. They were skeptical, but Ron was adamant. James had moved to protest but his wife had shut him down with a hard glance.

"I know you have a problem with thinking about your daughter in that way, but it is what it is. They're going to need each other more than they're going to need anyone else. Kim needs…. a better memory than her first one", James winced at the thought, "and to be frank… the damage has already been done, so to speak. Besides… we couldn't stop them from getting closer no matter how hard we tried." James knew that she was right, but still. He wasn't comfortable with it. But, he realized, he'd have to grin and bear it.

Kim and Ron didn't leave the room until the next morning. Their talk had led to kissing, the kissing had led to heavily making out, and the heavy making out had led to… well… their second time. It had gone fast, but there were a lot of emotions in the room from the minute he stepped in, and what with her revelations, his support and the trust and love they felt for each other, it seemed like there would be no better time. To his surprise, it was Kim who had suggested it. He wanted to, but knew that it could be misinterpreted. But when she had said those words "I want you", he was… well…happy would be the understatement of choice.

Kim, on her hand, was quite happy as well. It was the right time, she knew it. , and she was glad to be able to replace some of the memory of that awkward first time with memories of a better attempt. It had been really, really good, better than she thought it would be, and from that evening on she would think of this as the first night they had made love, had sex, lost their virginities, gone for home base, whatever silly euphemism anyone could name. They fell asleep, tired in every way possible, holding each other tight.

A week went by. There had been many serious conversations when they had revealed that they were going to keep they baby. The Stoppables were told as well, and although both they and the Possibles had their reservations, they realized that their kids had grown up a lot and wouldn't change their minds. Between them, the parents decided to start talking seriously about the future soon enough but left it for the time being.

The tweebs hadn't been told yet, but Ron had insisted on telling Rufus, and Kim had been adamant about telling Wade. Eventually they'd get around to telling the tweebs, Monique and Felix, but they were fine for the time being.

Rufus had not understood at first, but eventually did. Now he was constantly climbing onto Kim's belly, despite that she wasn't showing any visible signs yet. He touched her belly softly and said: "Hnh. Hi little Kim! Hnh!" Ron reminded him that there could be a little Ron in there but Rufus had just shook his head and said: "Nuh-uh. Little Kim!" Ron and Kim wondered if he knew something they didn't.

Wade, on his part, had been shocked, happy and very, very embarrassed. He managed to shake it off, however, to wish them good luck. He was a little sad, however, when he realized that this would probably be the final nail in the coffin for the chances of Kim and Ron returning to adventuring. But if that was the way it had to be… He could think of no better reason.

On Saturday, Ron came over and they went out for a walk. They headed towards the mall, hand in hand, and talked the entire way there, mostly about fish, for some reason. They strolled around for an hour or two, before Kim suggested that they grabbed some lunch. She'd been surprised when Ron had suggested the salad bar at the food court.

"Ron, don't you want to Bueno Nacho? There's a three for two thing on chimuritos?"

"No big, Kim. They have that offer every other week", he responded. Kim eyed him suspiciously. This was new.

"Are you sure that there's nothing going on? You know that it wasn't food poisoning that time, I told you."

"Yeah, I know, and I apologized to Ned, by the way. It's just…", he sighed. "I read that… you know… how women in your sitch have to watch what she eats, right?" Kim knew fully well that there was food she had to stay away from, but she did not remember anything that would preclude her from eating at Bueno Nacho. She nodded, prompting Ron to continue.

"Well… I mean, there's the cheese, they put cheese on everything! Even the salad! And the hot sauce can really not be good for you, it's not even good for me, and my stomach is probably lines with lead by know." Kim smiled at Ron's concern.

"Ron, it's soft cheese I'm not supposed to eat. And unlike you, I can avoid the hot sauce. We don't have to-"

"It's not just that", he interrupted. "You apparently need to watch your diet so that you get enough of vitaminerals, and acids and, did you know that there are, like a bunch of metals and stuff you have to eat?"

"Yeah, Ron, those are the minerals, the others are vitamins." She smiled at Ron and his lack of understanding of nutrition.

"Whatevs. The point is… Bueno Nacho really isn't the best place for someone like you to get their meals. So I'm putting my foot down here, Kim". Kim really couldn't believe what she heard.

"You… You're giving up Bueno Nacho?" She asked, astonished.

"If that's what it takes for you and the little one-"

"Little Kim! Hnh" Rufus interrupted from the pocket. Ron looked down, and continued.

"…to be healthy and ok… Then that's what I'm going to do. I've already discussed this with Rufus and he's, well, he wouldn't talk to me for three hours, but he came around when I said that it was for you."

Kim's smile almost reached her ears, and she could feel her eyes watering, for some reason.

"Ron? You know that thing you do when you throw yourself into weird sitches without thinking?" Ron nodded. He had a tendency to do that, and it had taken quite some time to explain to their parents that having the baby was not one of those times. "You're doing it now. We don't have to stop going to Bueno Nacho. Perhaps a bit less, maybe not more than three times a week. And putting your foot down? Won't work. My choice."

Ron shrugged. "Ok, fine. But today we're going to eat a salad. I've thought about carrots all day and now I don't seem to be able to stop."

Kim grabbed him, pulled him in and gave him a big kiss that seemed to last longer than the actual minute it did. After that, she took his hand and they began to walk towards the food court.

"So you were really going to give up Bueno Nacho for me, huh?" Kim smiled at him.

"Yeah", Ron answered, staring into the eyes of the woman he loved and loved him in return. "It was a hard choice. But doing something for your sake is always really an easy choice."

"I know what you mean", Kim said. She'd faced her hard choices. Looking back they all seemed a little easier knowing that she did them to save the man she loved. She knew that the choices that were to come would be even easier, knowing that they would make them together.


End file.
